


All In Good Fun

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [13]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffvember 2020, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Revenge, Texting, but in a fun way, couple shirts, matching clothes, reluctant Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Thomas finds out about couple shirts. Gordon doesn’t quite share his enthusiasm.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	All In Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13: **“This would look so cute on you!”**
> 
> Loosely connected to [One For All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283810)
> 
>  **A little warning:** I’ve applied custom HTML and CSS to this story. Since AO3 doesn’t allow inline styles, the embedded pictures will not be aligned well on bigger screens if the Creator’s Style gets deactivated. Apart from that, the messages should still be okay to follow. (leaving the Creator’s Style activated is recommended, of course)

Gordon loved the quiet evenings that he got to spend with Thomas these days. Just them doing their own thing but staying within easy reach of each other. 

Today, they were sitting on the couch—Gordon reading a book with his feet in Thomas’s lap, and Thomas scrolling through something on his phone. Gordon didn’t really care about what Thomas was doing, as long as he kept his free hand on Gordon’s ankle, absent-mindedly stroking his thumb over his instep. That felt heavenly after a long shift spent on his feet. 

Sometime later, Gordon was so immersed in his book that it took him a moment to realize the hand was gone. Looking up to figure out why, he found Thomas sitting ramrod straight, his eyes glued to the phone. His growing gleeful grin didn’t bode well for Gordon. An expression like that never did. 

“Gordie,” Thomas breathed, utterly delighted.

No matter how much he usually loved being close to Thomas—right now, Gordon wished to be very far away. 

“No!” he said emphatically. 

“What? You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I don’t need to. I know that I won’t like it, based on your expression alone.” 

“But it’s brilliant. See this?” Thomas asked, holding out his phone. “I found a shop that sells couple shirts. I want most of them!”

Gordon refused to take a closer look and swore to himself he would not cave this time. Because Thomas was being ridiculous again, and Gordon had learned his lesson. He wouldn’t let himself be manipulated into wearing something he didn’t want to wear—the way he had for the costume party—ever again. No matter how much Thomas might pout.

*** * ***

Gordon should probably have known that he hadn’t heard the last of it. The next morning, Thomas started sending him pictures of shirt designs, one at a time, roughly every other hour. Gordon rejected all of them—resorting to threats by the fourth suggestion.

**Chat with Thomas**

9:17 AM

**≫ Thomas**

9:32 AM

**≪ Gordon** No 

11:42 AM

**≫ Thomas**

11:46 AM

**≪ Gordon** No! 

2:05 PM

**≫ Thomas**

**≫ Thomas** How about this, then? 

2:28 PM

**≪ Gordon** I repeat: No! 

3:19 PM

**≫ Thomas**

**≫ Thomas** This would look so cute on you! 😉 

3:54 PM

**≪ Gordon** I will end you! 

**≫ Thomas** 😮 

Thankfully, that seemed to have shut Thomas up. And, for a short moment, Gordon allowed himself to bask in the feeling of having stayed firm.

*** * ***

Gordon was _this_ close to banning Thomas to the couch. Seriously! The little shit had gone and actually ordered the “IF LOST” set and expected Gordon to wear the shirt that practically named him Thomas’s keeper. 

Over his dead body!

He’d been thinking about how to get back at Thomas for that stunt ever since Thomas had handed him the shirt and told him to wear it at the barbecue next weekend. And finally, he had the perfect idea.

He knew about a shop in the city to which you could bring your own shirts and have a custom text printed on them. He’d go there right after his shift tomorrow.

*** * ***

The weather was perfect for Gordon’s plan, on the day of the barbecue. Just cool enough that nobody would give him odd looks for wearing a light jacket, when he arrived. 

Thomas greeted him with a kiss, a grin appearing when he caught sight of The Shirt peeking out from under his jacket. Gordon managed to suppress an answering smirk. A good thing—Thomas would have known something was up if he hadn’t.

Gordon only had reason to take off his jacket a couple of hours later, when it was his turn to watch the steaks. Earlier, the guys had raised amused eyebrows at seeing the print on his shirtfront. As he turned his back on them now, it only took a few seconds for the laughter to start and for Thomas to shout an offended “Gordon! How _could_ you?” across the lawn.

Yes, success! Served him right!

Gordon laughed right along with the others because, from between his shoulder blades, his shirt now declared, “BUT NO TAKE BACKS!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story got a lot more elaborate than intended because at some point I realized that describing the shirts Thomas is showing Gordon just didn’t work… There was only one solution: Show their text exchange. And the perfectionist in me insisted on making my own HTML/CSS message template and recreate the shirt designs, so I wouldn’t have to use the actual product photos I found online. (All but one of the designs are generic enough—and exist in so many variations—that nobody should have cause to accuse me of idea stealing. The bananas/apple one, though, is a less detailed rendering of [a shirt set that Walmart sells](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Drive-Me-Bananas-Matching-Couple-Shirts-Black-Cute-Couples-Gifts/299888108).)


End file.
